


No Time To Explain

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quick. Pretend to be my girlfriend. There's no time to explain." A Rynique meet cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time To Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Januarium and Loveinisolation for the beta.

Unique was standing in the middle of the quad looking around at the student activities fair, when she was suddenly accosted by a skinny white boy with shaggy, light brown hair.

"Quick. Pretend to be my girlfriend. There's no time to explain," the boy whispered, and then he looped his arm through hers.

"There you are, Ryder," a blonde girl with blond hair (definitely from a bottle) said, hustling up to them on kitten heels. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Nope!" the boy—Ryder—replied, plastering on a bright grin. "This is my girlfriend. I told you she was meeting me here."

The blonde gave Unique a once over, popping her gum in a way that seemed rude, but then she smiled genuinely and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sugar."

"Unique," Unique replied, since it wasn't as if Ryder knew her name. He'd obviously been trying to shake Sugar off, although she couldn't imagine why pretending Unique was his girlfriend seemed like a good plan.

"Great, if you can sing like Ryder, then we'll need you both!"

"We?" Ryder looked befuddled, but Unique perked up at the word "sing." She had no idea what Ryder sounded like when he sang, but she was sure she could blow him out of the water.

"The Glee club, silly!" Sugar waved a hand in his direction. "We're recruiting! Why did you think I was trying to run you down?"

Ryder's eyes widened as he tried to think of an answer. Unique snorted a bit indelicately. Apparently Ryder hadn't really needed a fake girlfriend.

"You're in the Glee Club?" Unique asked.

Sugar popped her gum again. "Yep! I'm the treasurer because my Daddy has the money. Rachel—that's the president—says I shouldn't do recruiting because Kurt—he's the Vice President—says that I sing like a dying fish! But as soon as I heard Ryder singing back there, I just knew he was good."

Unique felt like she had whiplash. It was amazing how fast this girl could talk. "Where's your table?" Unique asked.

"Over there!" Sugar pointed diagonally across the quad. "You and your adorable boyfriend should come see us!"

"Oh, my _boyfriend_ and I definitely will," Unique replied, shooting a pointed glare at Ryder as Sugar skipped away.

As soon as she was gone, Ryder dropped Unique’s arm and blushed. “Sorry about that.”

Unique snorted. “Do you always assume that random girls are hitting on you?”

“In my defense, she was telling me that I was _really handsome_ and _really talented_ and she was _so excited that fate brought us together_. What was I supposed to think?”

“So you decided to tell her you were meeting your girlfriend at the activity fair? Why me?”

Ryder laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “I have no idea. You just looked approachable.”

Unique glanced down at her black leather boots with three inch spiked heels and wondered what Ryder would have considered unapproachable. Then she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. “Well, this little acting exercise was fun, but now we have a problem.”

“What?” Ryder asked.

“You just told the treasurer of the club I wanted to join that you’re my boyfriend. How am I supposed to get out of that?”

“I guess we could just … pretend to date for a while?” Ryder gave her a sheepish look.

Unique shrugged. There were worse ways to start your freshman year of college than with a cute boy pretending to be your boyfriend. If nothing else, maybe he’d help her make friends. “Unique Adams,” she said, holding out her hand. “If you’re going to be my boyfriend, you probably need to know my last name.”

Ryder grinned and took her hand. “Ryder Lynn. Want to go visit the Glee Club table?”

“With you to escort me?” Unique said, shooting Ryder a coy look and making him laugh. “Absolutely.”


End file.
